


Corporeality

by horsepowerandlover



Series: Trepidation [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (it's not graphic), Angst, Apocalypse, Canon Related, Character Death, Dreamscapes, F/F, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Overwhelmed, Sorry Not Sorry, formatting on here is hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsepowerandlover/pseuds/horsepowerandlover
Summary: A small sequel to Casualties!I highly recommend reading that beforehand!Enjoy though!
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Trepidation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103285
Kudos: 1





	Corporeality

Agonized screams unfurled through the atmosphere surrounding the Sky Spire. The ancient architectural oddity, though normally tranquil, had become a battleground; much like most of the world at that point. At the moment the only sane gems present happened to be Pearl and Amethyst; two gems that many others had come to associate with each other. 

They had arrived at the Sky Spire following when Garnet told them of a handful of Deceptions that were threatening to bring the place to the ground. It was supposed to be a quick fight, poof and bubble the Deceptions then get out. However, something felt off to Pearl; like she had been here before.

That was silly, she had been here many times before and could recall past visits with ease. There was no reason to believe anything was wrong. This was just another visit. 

Pearl shook off the unnerving feeling and tried to get her mind to return to the fight; which, since Pearl and Amethyst had arrived, had grown much more difficult. Pearl was beginning to think that maybe this was a bad idea. Garnet had said only a few Deceptions would be here, but this was more like thirty; a seemingly impossible amount for two gems to handle on their own. Surely Garnet would have said something if anything _bad_ was going to happen, right? Besides, they were doing _fine_. She would be ok, _Amethyst_ would be ok...  
She had to be.

What would Pearl ever do without her?

No, she needed to stop thinking, her own mind was even more dangerous than the battle before her. She forced herself to fight  _ harder _ . She would not let anything happen to either of them. 

There was a vague rhythm to any fight. A sporadic pattern that varies with every enemy. One monster may require more logical thinking and another may require brute strength; oftentimes a mix of the two was required. This was one of the hardest concepts to remember during a battle between many enemies. Luckily, Pearl, as well as Amethyst, were seasoned fighters with a knack for recognizing patterns. Many wouldn’t think of Amethyst as someone who would put the mental effort to do so, but not many people knew Amethyst as well as Pearl did.

She was smart but she didn’t show it much.

She was kind but expressed it in ways other than words.

She was beautiful but didn’t believe it herself.

She was Pearl’s everything. 

Pearl was Amethyst’s everything. 

Something was about to happen, Pearl knew it; the familiar sense was overwhelming. It wasn’t a good sense either; dread was filling her heart to the point of tears. She wanted to say something to change what was going to happen—whatever it was—but she couldn’t, what if she said the wrong thing? The wrong words, the wrong move, the wrong thought, every single act could change the future; whether she lives to see the light of tomorrow or if her life was obliterated within the next minute. _  
_ Pearl froze, her thought process coming to a standstill; only one question reverberated through her mind:

_ “Where is Amethyst?” _ _  
_

She ran, directionless. Listening and looking for any sign that her other half was close by. If she had a heart it would be beating through her chest, both from exertion and stress. She slowed her frantic running when she spotted a group of deceptions, seemingly huddled around... _something_.   
The solace of Pearl’s mind quickly reversed into a blind panic, gripped by anger. No more than a minute of anguish later, the only things that could be seen were the bubbles of the gems who just a second ago were standing.  


As well as a pile of purple shards.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading!  
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
